


Blasphemer

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Gen, M/M, Religious Content, sacrilegious, the Church of Jeremiah Valeska
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: He entered the church due to curiosity, but perhaps it was a pull to something much more greater or much more insane.





	1. Random Happening or Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I could have had half a season of The Church of Jeremiah Valeska and I'd have enjoyed every moment of it. I want more lore and everything on how it was made and works. So I decided why not try to expand on it myself since the show robbed me?  
> Sorry if I sort of basically copy pasted Ecco's words from S05E03 at the beginning, I am not original at all.  
> It takes place earlier then episode 3, just throwing it out there.
> 
> This will contain basic religion for Jeremiah, really canon typical.

It had become a kill or be killed world since the bridges had blown, leaving the remaining people to fend for themselves. The smarter, more in powered people took to keeping food for themselves such as the Penguin, as well as weapons. The Sirens had kept the alcohol and most women and children who were scared and kept them safe. 

The city was divided before, now it really shown it. The Dark Zone and the Green Zone. Where madness and sanity ruled. Surviving the Dark Zone was indeed a kill or be killed scenario every single day.

Maybe this is why some cults rose up, like Scarecrow's where they lived without much fear. Or another, much darker one.. the one that a tired soul like his was drawn to for reasons unknown. 

The stairs left a feeling that a weight had been both lifted yet somehow added. The darkness of night with only the light of the candles to guide him up the stairs and into the church. Eyes looking at the people in uniforms made him stand out more due to his darker clothing he worn to keep himself hidden from enemies. 

"Welcome, pilgrims" A woman's voice startled him and he noticed everyone had long set down. He'd made himself find a place quickly and sit down if only to hide the fact he was more curious and passing through.. though, again, his clothes shown he was an outsider anyway. 

"To The Church of Jeremiah Valeska." She paused. "The only place where you faithful pilgrims can become your very best selves."

He had no idea why he was quickly unsettled and wanting to leave. He hadn't noticed it before but now that his eyes adjusted to the light, he'd seen who's face was on the candles. The madman that blew the bridges of Gotham City, reducing it to the way it was now. 

Months of hearing nothing about him, and here he was, sitting in the church of some.. he guessed Cult that worshiped a man that was probably dead. Her hands brushed lightly along each of their cheeks and along their chin. When she arrived to him, he felt a cold wetness on her dark gloves.. he supposed it was holy water, hoped so at least.

"Now, I know you've come from far and wide to meet the man himself. But first, he requires a show of faith. Don't be shy. Jeremiah awaits."

She spoke of him as if he was alive, as if he would come down the stairs behind her.  
Who is ready?" 

People looked at each other, uncertain. He looked ahead at each of the people dressed in dark clothing, they looked ahead, not at all looking at him. Fear came into his heart.. he wanted to leave. He couldn't help but glance towards the door.. he could run, escape, not come back.

The girl, probably the same age as he was, stood up. Others followed. Most sat down, either out of uncertainty or fear. And something deep within him told him, no, ordered him to stand. And he stood before he could think, and worse was he didn't bolt for the door as he wanted to, instead he stood there, deathly scared but more scared that running will get him killed without so much as a twitch of concern.

Her gasp was sudden and he at first expected that they made a mistake. "Lovely. Jeremiah will be so happy." Her hands found him again and stroked over his cheek, her eyes meeting his behind her mask. He didn't know if she was happy he stood, or sad. There was no emotion in them.. her voice sounded happy though, if not a bit unnerving. It was near emotionless.

"But remember: he wants only the most faithful followers. And you all have a chance to prove yourself, right up those stairs." She moves her hand to the direction of the stairs. The four began to walk forward.. he hesitated as he looks from the stairs, to her, to the door.

"And the rest of you, get out!" She near yelled the last two words, near demonic. She looked at him with anger now, testing him. Would he leave or follow.

He looked from the door and back to the stairs as those that didn't stand, left. He looks at her once more and looks down. "You say he wants the most faithful.. I think I just proved I'm not." His voice was hoarse from not talking for awhile, finding little need to when here in the zone where a peep could kill you.

"The most faithful are sometimes the one's that hesitate." She replied to him. 

He expected her to have snapped at him and agreed that he was unfaithful. Even now he could leave and not return, yet he was rooted. Her words repeating in his head. Slowly he made himself move.. up the stairs and stopped again, looking upon the face of the man that had caused such damage. 

"You don't look like one of Jeremiah's worshipers." 

Her words were so close that he was startled again and he felt the heat in his cheeks. It explained why everyone was dressed the way they were. They worshiped him before coming here, he was drawn here due to a feeling.. also maybe he was drawn here for shelter or some food. "I'm not." He made himself honest. "I am not a worshiper.. I.. I want to question him." He paused for her words that didn't come, continuing he looks at the picture once again. "I'm not faithful. I want an answer that only he can give me."  
Slowly he walks up the stairs, joining the rest of the followers. He had expected her to have ordered him to leave, or just killed him there. 

If only he knew why she didn't sooner.

\---

The walk, twists and turns through the former Old Town Church turned Church of Jeremiah Valeska. The scent of blood came into his nostrils and grew more sickeningly obvious as the five walked towards the destination that was led by the woman who slowly removed her robe, showing her red and black outfit. The mask discarded showing a woman that looked fairly sane with long blonde hair that went down her shoulder. Dare he call her beautiful if it weren't for the situation.

Descending into an empty pool... the horror struck him as he looked. In the dim lighting. There was blood splattered on the wall, the scent stung his nose of day and maybe even week old blood. He looked around in renewed fear.

In the middle of the pool was a black tv tray that had red fabric on it. He could tell by others that at least two let their fear show, others he was sure hid theirs. 

"Mind your step, pilgrims, don't want us to slip before the main attraction do we?" She smiled at them.

The stained glass was of the same man, the candles were black here.. yet still glowed. He had remembered in an old book that lighting a black candle meant protection. He didn't guess that was what they were going for though. His head thought of other things, maybe to avoid the reality he found himself in.

She walked forward after they circled the tray table, gloved fingers grasping the fabric and pulling it off, revealing five 38 caliber revolvers and what looks to be five bullets. "What the hell..?" He whispered before he could stop himself. "What is this?"  
"Shhh little chicken." She tsked and shook her index finger, like he was a child that spoke out against his mother.

"Each of you get one gun. And one bullet." She explained as if this was the most normal thing to say. "A show of faith."

He watches as the others took each of the revolvers, loading them. He looks at her and down at the last revolver. It seemed to shine even in the dim lighting. He slowly made his way to the table, all eyes on him, judging him, already telling him that he's dead.. that there was no point. Still he made himself pick up the weapon that felt so alien in his hand, the cold of it.. he had no experience as he carefully handled it as one would handle a deadly snake that could bite if handled wrong. Placing the bullet in, he spun it and shuddered, not seeing her grin. 

She didn't kill him because she knew why bother when he could basically kill himself? He looked at her with some anger. If he could shoot her, wouldn't that have been a shame? But if that happened, he'd not have escaped due to the others in dark clothing were waiting for a situation like that. Damn. 

So he backed up, defeated. He was going to die, that's all he knew. She said: a show of faith. He had none, not for the monster that looked upon him from the damned candles and stained glass.. he wanted to break it all in his anger.  
The woman picked up the tray and placed it away from them as they all looked at each other. She walked up the steps and leaned against the railing, watching them probably at a distance safe from stray blood shed that will soon be added like a fresh coat of pain on the walls.

They began lining up. Guns, instead of pointing at their own head were pointing at another's. He was sick. His thoughts were panicked for self-preservation. His eyes filling with tears as he pointed at the other, taller boy, gun positioned and shivering when he felt the back of his hair move and the cold barrel touch his skin.

"This will please Jeremiah, my little pilgrims" She said with such glee.

His hand was shaking, anger and grief filled him. His gun pointed, the possibly of him killing another person. Even in a place like Gotham he didn't expect he'd ever do this.. especially something this insane. And to please a monster like Jeremiah, a monster that devastated Gotham, that destroyed so many lives.. that is destroying lives.. in his cursed name. He closed his eyes.

Faith... what a stupid concept, believing and having faith in something. 

"Now." He tensed up as she spoke. "On the count of three"

He had his gun trained on the back of the head. They were all in a circle.. ready. He had a guess if he hesitates, none of them will in return. It was kill or be killed and so be it. 

"One..."

_If there is any faith, any that will hear him_

"Two"

_Make Jeremiah pay.. make him beg for mercy when there is none to give_

"Three!"

_He will be with his family soon.._

***BANG***

 

\---

He had expected death to be either quick or painless.. where you fall asleep and that was it. Not have an awful ringing in one's ears.. much less feel a hot, wet feeling all over your face and stinging your eyes..

He expected death to take him.. to allow him to see his mother. Not see that dreaded woman instead... much less her laughing and clapping. 

"Magnificent!" She cheered.

He looked around him.. the boy he had the gun pointed at, the two girls that he was sure were a couple of years younger then him.. they lay there, a hole in the back of their head and fresh blood pooling out.. they were gone, there was no hope for helping them. He killed someone.. and finally he teared up and let them slide down his cheeks, ignoring the stinging in his eyes as his tears turned red with the mixture of blood. The five that went here.. only himself and a dark haired girl stood, she looked as shaken but not with fear or sorrow no.. with happiness. 

For to her, her faith in Jeremiah was proven and she would be welcome finally as not just a worshiper, but as a true follower of the god she believed in. The woman smiled at the two of them once again.

"We have never had an outsider before that has passed the 38 caliber Test of Faith. What a fun little surprise, little chicken, little cluck cluck that spoke blasphemy" She smiled at him, a smile that made him want to keep his guard up. "You two get straight A's." Her voice was monotone like usual, yet her smile looked like she was ready to eat them alive. "Now.. proceed and be reborn"

The girl walked without so much as a glance, he however, looked down at the corpses that were leaving their red life on the floor, staining his shoes and thankfully would hide on his dark clothing. He looked at them with pity. "They had no faith, so they are nothing" She spoke to him.

"Nothing.." He repeated and looked at her with disgust. But he made himself walk. Just walking and trying to forget himself. "You're insane..." He replied to her.

He followed the girl. To witness being reborn..


	2. Reborn Yet The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I edited just a tiny bit. In the original first trailer for season 5, I noticed Ecco was in the Church of Jeremiah but she didn't have a burned mask nor was Jeremiah's portait there so have that bit of trivia I guess.  
> I'm trying to base this now a bit off that 2 second scene a bit now. But enough of my rambles, enjoy the read, I hope you like this chapter.

He had to walk on, lost in his own thoughts, almost like he was outside of his own body looking at himself walking.. 

Killing someone seemed to easy, the recoil was not as harsh. Yet killing someone seemed like it shouldn't be like it was in movies, where it should be hard in reality, yet he killed someone so simply.

Walking towards the end, he thought of his life. What it was like before, it felt like forever since the bridges blew yet it was so recent to. He walks with a heavy heart.

The end was a new room with equipment that pumped something that looked purple in color. It was a strange mixture that he couldn't understand what it was, or rather didn't want to understand.. if anything he was hoping the being reborn meant a bath or something to get the now dried blood off of his face and cloths that he knew was there though unseen.

Mixtures of chemicals were what he focused on. The woman without her mask walked past them, looking at the equipment. "This is what awoke him." She explained as she looked at the long tube that carried the purple chemicals that ended in what looked like a sprayer that you'd water your flowers with. "It isn't the exact dose, that is special only for him and his most devoted." Her voice had changed, it was more professional.. less insane, almost emotionless. "Those he chooses to give true sight to. This is a new dose, no cosmetic side affects usually." She recalled some that gained the pale white skin at least.

He said nothing, but his thoughts wandered. Why hasn't he sprayed her then? She seemed to be running this cult? But he kept his thoughts quiet to himself. "Spray. Do you intend to spray us with madness?"

"Cluck cluck." She mocked and reminded him she was still insane, though she acted sane for a moment. "We intend for you to be reborn, to have your eyes opened through the gift he wants for all that follow him. To see what he sees."

And so she unleashes the spray upon the girl who yelped in surprise at the sudden hit of gas. She made herself breathe it in, needing to prove she wanted it. That she can handle it.. and she began to giggle, quickly she closed her mouth with confusion on her face.. and her smile began to widen, almost painfully unnaturally. And the laughter really started, the laughter that wasn't her own will as she began to cry while laughing.

He could only watch in horror at the sight of her falling on the floor, writhing and laughing. This was madness to him.. seeing her lose whoever she was, and for what? Some insane man that thinks that insanity was an awakening? He partly wanted to kill the girl if only to give her the mercy she needs..

The laughter echoed throughout the corridor and inside of his head. And finally she stopped altogether, her eyes looking around in awe as she breathes in. The woman was on her than, taking her hand to help her sit up. "Welcome to the new world" She whispered to the girl who smiled up at Ecco as if she was the greatest person. She took her hand and led her to one of the taller guards who took her hand and led her away, leaving him alone.

"Will the chicken cluck it's last?" The woman smiled at the boy. "You have Him watching over you, will he turn his back on you as you do him now?"

Him must have meant Jeremiah and how he wanted to laugh at her. Jeremiah wasn't a god, he was a man.. a man that got lucky when facing death and how he wanted to live until the day he saw proof that he will die. That he would feel the pain of the lives he took in all of Gotham. He prayed only for that, he prayed to Jeremiah to live to watch the pathetic excuse for a God burn.

And he looked at her as she took the tube and he looked at the end of it. 

The spray came upon him before he took a breath, she had waited for him to start breathing in to spray him with the insanity gas. 

He took it in and near choked on it as it entered his lungs. He coughed and tried to sneeze but in doing so, the gas went throughout his body. The gas smell was awful as it was ice cold. He hadn't expected it and slowly he began to look around, the room began moving and shaking, or was that him.. and he giggled. Eyes widen as he backed up, coughing and trying to hold back the laugh that found it's way out.

"Don't fight it. Calm yourself, let it do what it's meant to" Her words were so far away, calming himself sounded wrong and his body didn't allow him to as he fell onto the floor, giggling and coughing from the gas he was trying in vain to get out of his lungs.   
His own laughter filled the room, it was funny, everything and nothing was so funny suddenly. And it hurt so much to laugh, yet it made him laugh more. His eyes widening, pleading for help while he laughed louder and louder..

Until finally he stopped. Breath was greedily accepted as he lay on the floor, eyes closed. It took everything out of him and he needed to rest, just breathe.. nothing seemed to change besides the laughing fit that he was sure almost killed him. 

Slowly he opened his eyes and everything seemed somehow more vivid, like somehow he couldn't see before. She helped him stand up, looking proud of him. He didn't feel different, did he? He tried to think of different things, but they felt fogged. He was led by her, walking hand in hand as they walked towards another part of the church further from where he had come in from. There were cots in this room where some were, including the girl who had seemed to have waited for them.  
"These are the two recruits that have joined us."

He was still wondering what was it that he was supposed to be awakened to.. he couldn't figure it out. The vivid colors were a lot to take in.. and the memories he had were blurring more and more he thought of them. He heard her speak of Jeremiah, but he couldn't quite understand what she was saying. 

"It is a lot to take in. A little sleep will help you."

Sleep sounded so nice right now and he didn't need to be told twice. He took what looked to be an empty cot and lay upon it. 

\---

 

He was sure he was out in a minute because he was woken up by a random boy and a splitting headache. "So.. you're the Outsider that survived?"

"Yeah.. that's what blondie called me" That and chicken which annoyed him more. He was groggy and his head ached. He found thinking hurt to. As he had to remember to quickly what happened in the past couple of hours.   
"No outsider ever survived! You have so much to learn about our ways, brother"

"Learn? I don't want to learn anything. Look, I had come in here for... for.." His thoughts were still blurred. He had to focus on it. "I was cold and the light drew me in. I was hoping for food and shelter.. I got one part right, but the cost was so high.. to high."

"Are you talking about the Test of Faith?"

"Yeah.. calling it that sounds so much better than the fact I killed someone."

"We all did it to get here, my sister and I did it.. she didn't believe in Jeremiah."

He looked at the other boy with sudden hate. "You killed your own sister for that psychopath?"  
"Killed? No, the bullet chose, if it didn't kill her it meant she had faith in him."

"Sorry pal, but I had no faith in him. My final thoughts were to curse Valeska to meet an agonizing end." He heard gasps throughout the room and he cared less. He got up and looked around. "Now point me in the direction of food, I hope to eat before I gag on your brain washed stupidity."

They at least gave him direction to where to go. Food was plenty here, it was almost sad. The food here could be given to those less fortunate out there. He found himself eating and trying to swallow down the bile rising in his throat at the realization that everyone here had killed someone, and all were reborn through the gas that he felt still hadn't done a thing to him besides make him laugh like a hyena for a minute.

Walking while eating an apple he frowned. No one was stopping him from leaving, or barring him from any area of the church, though they did watch him walk. He wanted to find the blonde haired woman but it seems she's out somewhere, otherwise he'd have heard her mocking him or something--

"Are you searching for him?" Or she could be just behind him and nearly made him jump through the roof.

"Dear God! Don't do that!"

She smiled at him, mask held in her left hand as she looked at him. "Keep spraying blasphemy and some of the Devoted may have to sacrifice you." 

He shook his head. "Let them try." He countered. "To answer your question. I guess I am looking for him, guess your God wouldn't be in the church, none usually are."

"He hears though. You wanted to question him and his methods."

"I want to ask him why he does what he does. The insanity gas I heard was what did him in." He lowers his gaze. "I want to kill him, I want his life gushing out on the floor. It will solve so many things."

"Like revenge?"

"Like revenge. What is your name anyway? I can't call you Woman"

"As I can call you Outsider, Chicken, Blasphemer"

"Blasphemer is for those that are against religious ways.. I was never in it so.."

"Ecco."

He blinks and looks at her. "Ecco?"

"Yes. I am his echo, always his until the day I'm no longer. I do anything he wishes of me."

"Then what ever I say, you tell him?"

She nods.

"Then, Ecco. Let him know that I question him. Oh and maybe let him know that he's a coward that doesn't come to his own church.. maybe that will get his attention"

Ecco should have killed him for such words. The air he breathes in is a waste on his part, but she is amused by him. He was pushing it. And she was wondering to if Jeremiah will allow her the honor of sacrificing him to him, he'd see the one he spoke of so awfully then. But it is on his order and not her own. "You want to meet him so badly that you fill yourself with hate for him, that that would help you see him. You want to know everything about him, little chick. Yet at the same time you long to know about yourself to."

"Maybe so. He.. he has a lot to own up to. My family for one thing.. he owes me blood for that."

Ecco was quiet for awhile, thinking what to do with him. She half wanted to just kick him into a near by wall and if he died he died. 

"Who came up with the idea that the psychopath was some god anyway?"

"He did.. he saw so many lost souls that he had a need to give them a place to stay, for them to be safe and sound."

"All it takes is a 50/50 chance a bullet in your skull"

"Gods sometimes require blood as penance and to repent of past sins."

He looks at her, taking in her features. "You're beautiful--" He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and he felt the heat of embarrassment in his cheeks. "S-sorry, I didn't meant to say that out loud.. or at all."

"It's alright. Most do find me beautiful here. To pursue is a punishment. No one will touch me."

He took in her features, she was beautiful, but he sensed she was just as if not more dangerous then Valeska. He bit into his apple, chewing and savoring the flavor. "I want to see him. When will I see him?"

"Soon. Right now, we have business to attend to."

"Ecco.. I don't think that Insanity gas worked. I don't feel much different"

"Your memory is fading away, isn't it? You can recall some memories still, but only good ones. Your vision will be better"

"My-" He was afraid now. His memory was all he had, bad memories as it were, they were still important. His vision was better.. it was strange, not perfectly better but better. He can take more things in at least. "What will happen to us?"

Ecco was quiet as a man in a mask walks in from the entrance of the church, a dark gas-like mask on his face. He only removed it when he was near Ecco, and was silent when he noticed she was with someone who clearly was a Newcomer. Ecco nods her head, so he continued. "The plan is going slower, we require more workers." The man looked elsewhere and then at the young newcomer with a smirk. "Oh.. this one.. keep an eye on this one. He will either lead us or betray us." He chuckled. 

"Noted. I will let him know, I was going to meet him, I will let him know."

"Thank you."

He left as quickly as he came. 

"He is a Soothsayer. He can see the future, what can be, what should be." She explained. "We will show you everyone tomorrow. But it seems you will be getting treated special since I doubt you'll stay in bed."

"I wouldn't leave you alone. If you are going to meet him then take me along to.. you owe me that much."

"I owe you nothing. If you so much as touch him, you should hope I will mercifully just break your ungrateful neck."

"Noted" He rolls his eyes. Dangerous indeed. 

"Just because a Soothsayer talks of you doesn't mean it's true. Do not let that go to your head" She began to walk, he followed her as he always seemed to do.

"Wake the girl, she deserves to meet him.. unlike you, she's been awaiting this moment for devotion, not revenge." 

Waking the new girl up was easy, she being a light sleeper and quickly wide awake when he told her where they were going.

She was out of bed and running to stand with Ecco before he could get to her half way.

"It's time for you to meet Jeremiah.."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quiet walk between the three of them. Ecco led the two followers, one as alert as ever, the other as happy to meet the one she put all her faith in. 

Passing by homes and people that not a day ago, would've attacked him for a laugh or money. Now they seemed to stay away. Was it Ecco they feared? 

He had recalled that while some spoke of Jeremiah like he was a worm, in reality they feared him. He was the true ruler of The Dark Zone. And the one that will kill him will gain all the glory.. and most likely be hunted next. Maybe the man ruled all of Gotham.. No Man's Land, some just don't know it yet.

Walking and finding themselves at an entrance to the Gotham Metro, the three paused, listening for any sign of anything. Once silence greeted them, did they proceed down into the blackness, ever so careful to watch his footing since he was sure if he tripped, he'd die.

Thankful when they were on a more flat surface below, he followed Ecco, noticing that there was better lighting the further they ventured in. It reminded him of a parking lot tower with the beams that held up everything.

Slowly they made it into the eerily abandoned subway. Walking, all he heard was the faint echo of their shoes against the dirty concrete. The metro, standing, unused from lack of people travelling and maybe the lack of electricity. 

There was an opening in the wall and inside of that, one could have easily missed it. The opening led to a much larger room. There were boxes, what looked like windows that were heavily boarded, random equipment. It reminded him of a sort of mine of some sort.

But the most unsettling thing he had seen.. was just who was mining. Shoveling dirt and rubble out of the tunnel.

Children of all ages, but looking so much younger than him. Their chains rattling, holding them down enough so they couldn't flee.. **slave labor**. 

He focused on that, freezing in place. It disgusted him, seeing the poor souls working, fingers bloody and dirty. Some breathing hard for water, for food. Seeing one collapse, and seeing a Soothsayer begin to kick the boy, he was about to jump on him, ready to fight them all to the death if only to help the poor child.. but an older boy, probably the oldest, quickly went in front of him, begging for water and rest.

Is this what Jeremiah does? Uses children as slaves to make.. what ever the hell this was? His hatred burned as he looked around for him. He scoffed when he couldn't see him. Good, because if he did, he'd have happily tore his throat out with his teeth if he had to.  
He didn't hear Ecco and the supposed leader exchange the words. They needed more slaves, some have died from exhaustion and starvation. Ecco was ready to provide as was the girl. Ecco was already by him. "He has a great plan to leave here, he will take all of us with him."

"And all it requires is blood and death of children." He added, not looking at her. "This is evil. I admit I have done bad in my life, but seeing this makes me feel innocent. Where is he?"

"Jeremiah is not here. He has other matters to attend to. We have a job to do. Gather more workers."

"Wo-" He looked at her as if he couldn't believe what she had just said. "These aren't.. why?!"

"They keep dying." She replied, there was something in her voice that sounded off. She didn't look at the slaves that were being worked to death, she was trying to avoid that, she focused on the tunnel. "We need more."

"Ecco. Look at them" He whispered. "You do not turn away from this monstrosity." 

"It's **His** will."

"Will. Yet you know it's wrong.. you know deep inside all of this is wrong." He shook his head. "Why do you continue following a madman?"

"He's all I have left." She admitted. "He's all you'll want to have left."

"You'd die for him. That is not worth it. Whoever you devoted yourself so loyally to is gone, in it's place is someone that may look or even pretend to act like who you knew. But he is not." 

He walked to the oldest of the slaves and the two stared for a long time in silence.

"You're one of Valeska's blind followers. I can see it in your eyes."

His eyes? He wanted to hope that that was figuratively. "Follower, against my will. Blind? Never. I only follow him to **kill** him." He admitted, a bit lower since they were surrounded by Soothsayers and not the followers he was used to.

\---

 

Ecco heard his words. The Blasphemer should keep his tongue still. Yet she hated that he said what she had doubts about. Jeremiah was still Jeremiah, she had to follow him. Yet, Jeremiah would never have done this, never this. She hated that her loyalty and devotion was tested and worse that some outsider dared see it.

The boy wanted her boss dead, maybe as much as a certain broken, worthless, alley cat did. To bad she was unable to walk and get her revenge. This boy will be trouble. 

Still reporting his ways amused Jeremiah. She asked permission to kill him or put him in with the workers. He did have to think of the second one.

"No, I want to see if he goes through with my death. Why not offer him a chance?" His voice, holding it's monotone, still shown a dash of joy behind it. Jeremiah would like to see if the boy can pull off what he says. "Keep an eye on him, if what the Soothsayer says is true, though I doubt, he can be the most loyal Devotee, second to you. Or he can destroy what we built." 

"Yes, boss. Boss..." She started, but her worries fell short. "It's nothing boss." She got off the communicator and watched the boy talk to the worker like equals. What would Jeremiah think if his Ecco was questioning him? Her heart hurt at the knowledge that the boy got to her, that all this was getting to her. It was far to late for her to leave him, no, she couldn't leave him.

"It's time to head back, we have our orders." 

\---

 

He heard Ecco but didn't want to leave the other here.

"It's okay, we'll be safe.." He glanced about. "One of us escaped. I know he'll get us help."

"I hope so to. Thank you for trusting me enough with this."

"You are nothing like that woman or girl. You're different. Go before she locks you in with us"

He leaves them, hoping the one that escaped was somewhere safe and getting aid. 

They walked back the way they came, still ever caution when they exited the station.

The church was warm, but far from inviting then the cold outside. Ecco had left them in one of the church pews, he got a sense of dread.

She began to talk to the other cloaked figures who left. 

Slowly the church was filled with new faces and some recognizable faces from the newcomers. 

"We are short workers. Jeremiah has tasked us to find more. It can be any one, old and young, but must be at least able enough to work!"

He was dumbfounded, and it added when those around him cheered in agreement as if she said they all just won the lottery. He added a sarcastic hooray for everyone's sake. While he knew what these 'workers' will be doing. 

And he realized painfully that even if the kid that escape did get help and released the slaves, there will be more that will take their place.. it was never ending. 

Yet they were tasked to head out into The Dark Zone, accompanied by a Devotee. The few newer faces stayed behind, including him.

"We will stay here, if needed, we will go. For now, we will be speaking of Jerome's Gift and how it gained Jeremiah's new sight"

He ironically prayed that Jeremiah could just kill him now. Still he listened to her stupid words.

Of Jeremiah, of Jerome. He knew all about Jerome, everyone in this city would know him. Jeremiah though had been a mystery, an engineer known only as Xander Wilde.. apparently a genius in his right.

The gas gave him insanity, and to consider it a gift or sanity was to be laughed at. Yet he listened, his own mind having tasted the Insanity Gas, all of them did. 

And he began to understand the madness she spoke of.. she spoke words that may have been hollow to her, but it started to make sense to him.. sanity chained them to the ground, it limited them to be what society calls them.

Quickly he remembered Jerome's words on the news when he was with his mother, watching the tragedy as Jerome killed most of the GCPD with The Maniax those few years ago. 

It had been so long, yet her words somehow brought back his quote that so many seemed to understand in this city: _You're all prisoners. What you call sanity, its just a prison in your mind that stops you from seeing that you're just tiny little cogs in a giant absurd machine. Wake Up! Why be a cog.. be free like us._

And he had remembered he had began to laugh when Jerome had laughed, he didn't understand why, nor did his mother understand. It was only later on that Jerome's Cult caused more trouble in Gotham, and after that.. Jerome rose from the dead like some twisted Messiah. It was terrifying to hear.. and then there was Jeremiah.

He listened to her while thinking of how he can kill the false deity both slowly and painfully.

But slowly he listened more and more to her.

"He wants us all to be free, to be reborn as our greater selves.. you all have passed the test because you put your faith in him. His word is what shall be done, obey him and you shall be rewarded, spew traitorous and blesphemous questions and he shall strike you down." She looked at him the longest it seemed.


End file.
